El deber de una hermana
by mariausagi.koutsukino.9
Summary: la princesa serenity espera la llegada de su hermana...la cual no ve hace muchos años...pero surgirá un problema y la princesa debe decidir si cumplir la promesa que hizo con su hermana o salvar al mundo de la obscuridad


**[ los personajes le pertenecen a naoko takeuchi, pero la historia es completamente mia...]**

Hace ya mucho tiempo en el milenio de plata la princesa serenity junto a su amado príncipe seiya esperaban a la reina serenity, que traería a una muchacha que seria a hermana gemela de la princesa, pero esta estaba muy nerviosa...

serenity: Seiya?

seiya: si, bombón?

serenity: seiya...estoy muy nerviosa por la llegada de mi hermana...solo tengo unos pocos recuerdos de cuando éramos pequeñas y jugábamos en los jardines del palacio...pero...y si ella no me recuerda?

seiya: bombón , tranquilízate , si ella es en verdad tu hermana, en cuanto te vea te recordara. (dándole un tierno beso en la frente)

serenity: pero, seiya... ni si quiera recuerdo su rostro... seiya...me siento un poco mareada (serenity pierde el conocimiento)

seiya: SERENITY?! (grita seiya muy preocupado)

serenity se desmaya y escucha unas palabras de una niña, **estaremos juntas para siempre ** y se escucha a ella misma pero también como una niña, si kurai, prometo que estaremos juntas para siempre...

después de un par de minutos serenity vuelve en si...

seiya: bombón, al fin despertaste, me tenias preocupado

serenity: seiya...que paso? _dice aun muy debil

seiya: te desmayaste repentinamente bombón...además cuando estabas desmallada dijiste **estaremos juntas para siempre** ¿que soñaste?

serenity: no lo se seiya...pero tenía que ver con mi hermana...discúlpame iré a dar un paseo..

seiya: esta bien bombón- (le dice seiya un poco triste)

serenity : ella se fue cuando cumplimos los 6 años...pero ella no se fue, mi madre se la llevo...¿por que? (se dijo serenity a ella misma)

reina serenity: porque si estaban más tiempo juntas seria mas difícil separarlas para que kurai fuera a entrenar (le dice la reina a la princesa

serenity: entrenar? (extrañada por que su madre nunca le dijo sobre eso)

reina serenity: si, ella debía entrenar como una sailor scout...para poder para podes protegerte (la reina decia con mucha tranquilidad)

serenity: Mamá, y mi hermana?

reina serenity: esta con la princesa Venus...vendrá pronto...

serenity: esta bien...estaré en mi habitación...

reina serenity: con seiya?

serenity: (sonrojada)...emmm

despues de lo que le dijo su madre serenity se va corriendo a su habitacion...al ver que seiya no estaba en la habitacion se preocupa mucho y lo busca por el palacio hasta que lo encuentra en el jardin junto a yaten y taiki...serenity se extraña ya que los ve discutiendo...

taiki: seiya entiende, la princesa está en peligro...debemos ayudarla

seiya: pero, debo estar con serenity

yaten: (furioso) SEIYA...que es mas importante para ti... serenity o la princesa kakyuu?

seiya: emm...

serenity: seiya...que ocurre con kakyuu?

taiki: serenity...la princesa esta en peligro y necesitamos la ayuda de seiya para salvarla

serenity: (muy alterada) que kakyuu esta en peligro...seiya debes ayudarla, no quiero que una de mis mejores amigas este en peligro, ve con yaten y taiki

seiya: segura serenity?

serenity: seiya... no te preocupes...estare bien, ve con yaten y taiki, de prisa

seiya: esta bien...vamos chicos...

los tres vuelven a su planeta para ayudar a la princesa kakyuu, pero seiya estaba muy preocupado por serenity...pero hizo que su preocupación por su amada serenity no fuera visible...

seiya: (en su mente) tengo el presentimiento que algo malo le pasara a serenity...no quiero que le pase nada... (derramando unas lagrimas)

ya en el palacio, serenity esperaba ansiosa la llegada de su hermana...ya no podia esperar mas, hasta que la puerta de su habitación se abrió...

kurai: serenity?

serenity: ku...kurai llegaste (muy feliz se lanza a ella)

kurai: hermana...no sabes cuánto te extrañe...

serenity: tu tampoco sabes cuánto espere volver a vernos (ambas estaban cubiertas de lagrimas por su alegría)

kurai: que alegría verte serenity... ¿pero y tu novio?

serenity: como sabes que tengo novio?

kurai: la princesa Venus me lo conto de camino aquí

serenity: (en su mente) *cuando vea a venus la voy a matar*

kurai: y...serenity...donde esta seiya?

serenity: emm bueno...el esta... (dos lagrimas caian de la cara de serenity)

kurai: que te ocurre?

serenity: no..no me ocurre nada...kurai, que te parece si vamos a dar un paseo?

kurai: bueno...

las dos salieron de la habitacion y dieron un paseo por el jardin del palacio mientras hablaban de cuanto se habian extrañado y que habian hecho estos años...hasta que a serenity le pregunta a kurai...

serenity: kurai...tienes novio?

kurai: em..bueno...em...si (sonrrojada)

serenity: como se llama?

kurai: se llama yaten...

serenity: yaten?!

kurai: si...por que?

serenity: es el hermano de seiya...

kurai: enserio...nunca me dijo nada...bueno yo solo conocia a yaten y a taiki porque cuando iba a ver a yaten...taiki siempre se iba a ver a la princesa jupiter y yo me quedaba con yaten...

serenity: jajajajajajaja...bueno el es el hermano de mi querido seiya

derepente una nube rosa aparece en el cielo y cae una niña al jardin donde estaban serenity y kurai...

serenity: pequeña dama...que haces aqui?

chibiusa: primero...quiero que me digas chibiusa y segundo mamá está muy extraña...

serenity: que la neo reina serenity esta muy extraña? por que lo dices?

chibiusa: cada vez que le hablo, pareciera como si no me viera...como que soy invisible para ella y papá no esta en el palacio

serenity: que seiya no está en Tokio de cristal?

kurai: serenity...quien es ella?

serenity: disculpame kurai...ella es chibi usa, es mi hija en el futuro tokio de cristal

kurai: hola chibiusa...me llamo kurai...(estrechando su mano)

chibiusa: hola kurai...(tambien estrechando la mano)

al estrechar la mano de kurai chibiusa siente una energia extraña que le preocupa mucho...después de un rato chibiusa se queda en la habitacion de serenity pensando...

chibiusa: la energía que sentí cuando salude a kurai es la misma que sentí alrededor de papá hace unos días...pero no logro recordar que le ocurrio a papá cuando desapareció...mejor hablare con plu... (llama a sailor plut atravez de luna P)

chibi usa: plu...estas ahi?


End file.
